


Cerise

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Eating out, F/F, Genderbend, Rule 63, Sexswap, Slight Cannibalism, Smut, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama thought Kaneki was adorable, she definitely had her goals prioritized.</p><p>In which Tsukiyama wants to eat Kaneki in more ways than one.</p><p>Fem!Shuuneki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to take place sometime between Tsukiyama's first appearance and the ghoul restaurant incident with kaneki, except it never happens and everyone is happy and they DON'T try to kill each other. Also lesbians.
> 
> I'm posting the prologue/first part for now while I'm still writing the second part.
> 
> Also the title is "cherry" in French. The implications are pretty self explanatory there .-.
> 
> Also I didn't bother to genderbend Touka in this lmao, I also kept their names the same since it's just their last names

The day at Anteiku had been slow when Tsukiyama walked in leisurely. Irimi and Enji had already finished their shifts, so Touka and Kaneki were the only ones working. Their shifts were over soon, though. Kaneki was occupied with sorting through coffee beans, throwing out the old or rotten ones. She hardly glanced at Tsukiyama as she arrived, greeting the workers and customers of Anteiku with a loud "Bonjour!" As if her appearance wasn't already distracting enough.

Her hair was styled just as it usually was, in a short pixie cut, the left side longer than the right, and although it was asymmetrical, she made it look good. Her outfit was another story, though. Her long, bright red dress with purple vertical stripes was clashed with a pair of black tights and black fingerless gloves that went to her elbows, and red mary janes (But this outfit matched at least a little better than her previous ones). How she thought that looked good was beyond Kaneki and Touka. Tsukiyama's clothes were always fancy and expensive, but always so horribly mismatched. They figured it must be a rich person thing.

Touka had been taking the order of one of the customers at a table and when she was done, she walked near Tsukiyama, sending a glare her way. "What are you doing here? If you aren't here to order anything, then leave." she said with bitterness in her voice. Kaneki continued sorting the beans as she ignored the situation.

"My, my, Kirishima-san, I'm hurt that you'd speak to me that way." Tsukiyama said with such a tone that almost made Touka feel bad. Almost.

Tsukiyama sat herself down casually, as if she were welcome. "I'm a valued customer, aren't I?"

Touka scoffed at that.

"Alright, if you're gonna get a cup of coffee, just get it over with and then get out."

"Oui, I'll do just that. However.." she brought her hand to her chin and looked in Kaneki's direction.

"I want Kaneki-chan to make it for me." That brought Kaneki's attention away from what she was doing.

Kaneki flushed. "U-um, I'm not so sure about that.."

Touka was about to say something, but a couple more customers walked in, and she seated them and took their orders. They were both humans, and ordered two caramel frappuccinos and a few desserts.

On her way to the kitchen, she walked past Kaneki and whispered, "I'll be a bit busy, so you can make Tsukiyama's coffee. She likes it strong, so don't mess it up. And be careful around her." and with that she was gone into the kitchen.

Kaneki had only made customers’ orders a few times before, so she tried her best to make the coffee exactly the way Yoshimura had showed her. She glanced over at Tsukiyama, who was gazing out the window with a peaceful look on her face. Kaneki thought she was beautiful, like a model. Her eyes were a lovely shade of purple, like her hair. She had fair skin, her eyelashes were long and dark, and she had full lips that were slightly parted. She looked deep in thought.

Once she finished making the coffee, she carefully brought it over to Tsukiyama, trying not to spill it (Which unfortunately has happened before, when Kaneki didn't realize her shoe was untied, and tripped, spilling coffee all over the customer. She really doesn't like to think about it).

"Here's your coffee, Tsukiyama-san." Kaneki said in a shy voice as she placed it on the table. "I hope you find it to your liking."

"Ah, merci." Tsukiyama said as she smelled it, taking in the aroma. She took a sip, and Kaneki watched nervously.

"It's a bit weaker than I like, otherwise it's très delicieux." Kaneki didn't know enough French to know what she was saying, but by the tone of her voice, it sounded like a compliment.

"I'm sorry, I'm glad you like it though." She said with a smile. She turned to leave but Tsukiyama stopped her.

"Kaneki-chan, wait, take a seat." She motioned for Kaneki to sit in the seat across from her.

"Uh, I don't know, Touka-chan might get mad at me if she thinks I'm slacking off." She flushed again.

"Hmm? Then maybe you and I can maybe spend some time together when you get off of work. We could take a trip to a nearby bookstore, take your mind off things. You look positively stressed.” She gave Kaneki a small smile, almost a smirk, and took another drink of her coffee.

Was it that obvious? It was true that Kaneki had been losing a lot of sleep lately, and only sufficing on coffee and the “sugar” cubes provided by Yoshimura probably couldn’t be counted as eating healthy. The added-on stress of not going to college didn’t help either. She hadn’t looked in the mirror lately, she must’ve had countless bags under her eyes.

Kaneki hesitated before speaking. “Okay, I get off in about an hour. I would say you can stay until then, but I think Touka-chan would get angry.” A nervous laugh left her mouth as her uncovered eye glanced down, avoiding eye contact. She was still red in the face. Tsukiyama thought it was adorable. She clapped her hands together in delight. “Then it’s a date!” She quickly finished her coffee and paid for it. She even gave Kaneki a generous tip. Before she left, she grabbed Kaneki’s hand and kissed it softly, winking as she looked up at her. And...was she sniffing her hand? Kaneki felt her face go even hotter, and she pulled her hand away.

“Wh-what are you doing??” she asked in shock, but Tsukiyama only laughed in response.

“I’ll see you later, ma chérie."

Tsukiyama walked out the door just as Touka emerged from the kitchen with the other customers’ orders.

When she was done giving the customers her order, she walked over to Kaneki.

"It might've been a bad idea to leave you alone here. Did it go okay? She didn't do anything...weird, did she?" She said suspiciously. 

"...No?" Kaneki replied. "We just chatted a little and she invited me to go to a bookstore with her after work." She didn't think she should add the part about Tsukiyama kissing her hand.

"Wait. Kaneki." Touka said sternly.

"What?"

Touka stopped for a moment. "Just..be careful, alright?" Kaneki remembered her earlier saying to be careful around Tsukiyama. She didn't understand why, though. She seemed like a nice enough person, even if she was a bit strange. They both had a deep interest in books, which was enough for Kaneki to able to get along with her.

"Alright."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throws this at you and runs away*

Kaneki wasn’t quite sure how they ended up like this. She was pinned against her bed face down by Tsukiyama, feeling uncomfortably vulnerable in this position. Her hair was swept to the side, over her shoulder, and she could feel Tsukiyama nibbling and sucking on the back of her neck.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, but she wanted more. She wanted so much more.

With pleasure racing through her body, she wasn’t quite sure whether the gesture was welcomed or not. She fought the urge to tilt her head to the side and expose more of the soft, sensitive skin of her neck. She didn’t want Tsukiyama to know she was enjoying this as much as she was.

“Do you like this, Kaneki-chan?” Tsukiyama asked in a gentle yet somewhat menacing tone as she let her hands wander down Kaneki's slender hips. Kaneki squirmed under her touch and she let out a heavy breath. Tsukiyama continued to kiss and bite her neck, making sure to leave marks.

"D-don't bite me, Tsukiyama-san.." Kaneki stuttered. She turned around, just enough to reveal her uncovered eye and look up at Tsukiyama with desperation. Her cheeks were a deep red, her eye glazed over and lips slightly parted.

"Turn over for me, won't you?" Tsukiyama asked.

Kaneki hesitantly turned onto her back, Tsukiyama still hovering over her. She leaned down to kiss Kaneki, and Kaneki wrapped her arms around Tsukiyama's shoulders, deepening the kiss, but being careful not to clash their teeth together.

Tsukiyama pulled away and hooked her finger underneath the string of Kaneki's eyepatch, tugging it off.

"Ah, beautiful.." Tsukiyama breathed out. Kaneki knew that her eye must've changed in the midst of arousal. Tsukiyama once again leaned down to kiss Kaneki's neck, but this time inhaling her scent deeply. When she lifted back up, her eyes were changed as well.

They were both still fully clothed. Why did there have to be so many clothes between them? Annoying.

Tsukiyama ran her hands underneath Kaneki's sweater, and Kaneki let out a whimper. She'd never been touched by someone like this before.

"I'm going to take this off, alright?"

Kaneki nodded.

And so, Kaneki sat up and lifted up her arms for Tsukiyama to remove her sweater. She then hooked her thumbs under Kaneki's skirt and pulled it down and off, throwing it wherever and leaving Kaneki clad in only her bra and underwear. She admired Kaneki's lovely body, and despite the long scar on her abdomen, she was still flawless to Tsukiyama. She was beautiful, and hers. All hers.

"Wait, Tsukiyama-san..." Kaneki muttered.

"Hmm?" Tsukiyama hummed in reply as she breathed in Kaneki's scent once again.

"You need to take off your clothes too." She raked her hands up Tsukiyama's back, searching for the zipper on the back of her dress. Once she found it, she unzipped it down in one swift motion. Pulling the dress off of Tsukiyama's shoulders, Kaneki trembled and let out a sigh. Tsukiyama kicked off the dress, and proceeded to remove her tights as well. Kaneki wasn't surprised that her underwear was just as fancy as the rest of her clothing. They actually matched, too.

It was oddly charming.

She closed her eyes and pulled Tsukiyama down for another kiss, and once she felt brave enough, she opened her mouth, inviting her tongue inside. The feeling was strange, but not bad. In fact, it was really nice.

Tsukiyama's hands were set on Kaneki's shoulders, fingernails digging deep into the skin. Kaneki didn't mind, though. Kaneki's hands were gripping Tsukiyama's hair in an attempt to pull her even closer, if it was even possible. They moaned into each other's mouths, asking for more.

They just kept kissing like that, seemingly forever, until their jaws were sore and they both needed to pull away to take a breath.

They opened their eyes and just stared at each other. The shyness in Kaneki's expression had been long gone, overtaken by arousal. A small amount of drool dripped down the side of her mouth, and Tsukiyama wiped it away with her thumb.

Kaneki could tell how aroused Tsukiyama was, as well. She wanted to touch her, and wanted to be touched as well. The wetness in her panties was getting uncomfortable.

As if Tsukiyama read her mind, she began to pull off Kaneki's underwear. Kaneki squirmed at her touch, but lifted her hips anyway to allow them to be removed easily.

Not feeling like removing her bra, she pushed it up onto her chest, above her breasts, exposing herself completely. She was all Tsukiyama's, and Tsukiyama knew that as well. Peppering kisses down Kaneki's body, some soft, some rough, she slowly made her way between her legs. Kaneki let out a whine and attempted to close them in a fit of embarrassment, but they were held open by Tsukiyama's tight grasp. Her face was extremely red as well, especially when she sat up and stared between Kaneki's thighs. She licked her lips.

Knowing exactly what was about to happen, Kaneki threw an arm over her eyes, she couldn't bear to look. It was too much.

Tsukiyama leaned down and breathed in her scent, and the smell went straight between her legs. If Kaneki smelled this good, she couldn't even begin to imagine how she tasted.

Taking an experimental lick between the soft folds, she was surprised to find that she was the one moaning rather than Kaneki. In fact, Kaneki was biting down on her wrist to hold back the sounds that were threatening to escape, and her eyes were shut tightly.

Tsukiyama sat back up and grabbed the wrist that Kaneki was biting down and removed it from her mouth.

"Non, I want to hear you. Please." Tsukiyama begged. Kaneki stared at her for a moment, but then nodded slightly. Tsukiyama let go of her wrist and Kaneki let it move down to grip the sheets instead.

Tsukiyama took no time in going down on Kaneki to put her mouth on her again. Her arms wrapped around Kaneki's legs to keep them in place as she continued to swipe her tongue up over and over again, taking in as much of Kaneki's taste as she can. Throwing her head back, Kaneki let out a loud cry, she wanted to come so badly, but it wasn't enough.

All of Kaneki's thoughts left her head when Tsukiyama's thumb rubbed harshly on her clit. Soon, her other hand spread her open further so she could probe her tongue inside Kaneki.

The noises that Kaneki made were obscene, something even she'd never heard out of her own mouth before.

It didn't take much more before she came, her legs clenched and her toes curled as she threw her head back. Tsukiyama replaced her mouth with her fingers and sat up to watch Kaneki's expressions. They were so filthy.

She loved it.

She continued to rub Kaneki's clit and pump her fingers in and out, riding her through her orgasm. Kaneki lifted her hips and grinded against Tsukiyama's hands until she came down from her peak, feeling shaky and sensitive as Tsukiyama removed her fingers. They were wet and slimy with something thick, and Kaneki could only watch in horror as Tsukiyama licked them clean.

"Oh my God, you're so disgusting." Kaneki breathed out.

Tsukiyama gave her a smug grin. "And you aren't? Just look at you."

Kaneki was covered in a thin layer of sweat, her breathing was still ragged. Her legs lay spread open, until she closed them again and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. She rolled over on her side briefly, but Tsukiyama grabbed her shoulder and pushed her onto her back.

Tsukiyama kissed her roughly, coaxing Kaneki's mouth open. Their tongues slid together, and Kaneki could taste herself on Tsukiyama's tongue. The taste was interesting and salty, but she didn't hate it.

As they continued kissing, Tsukiyama grabbed Kaneki’s hand and guided it to between her legs.

"Please, Kaneki-chan, I want you to touch me.." she murmured quietly against Kaneki's lips before pulling away.

Oh, that was right, she had already been taken care of, but Tsukiyama hadn't gotten any attention at all yet.

Kaneki was eager to touch her, and her hand shook slightly as she slid her hand underneath Tsukiyama's panties. She rubbed her clit with two fingers, softly at first, to see her reactions.

Tsukiyama's expression softened, her eyelids closed, and she let out a quiet moan.

"Wait, roll over." Kaneki had a hard time getting her hand at a good angle, and figured it would be easier if she were on top.

Tsukiyama complied, and let herself be flipped onto her back. Kaneki was on all fours above her, one leg between Tsukiyama's, but before she did anything, she finally removed her bra.

Kaneki was completely naked, but Tsukiyama was still in her bra and underwear. It was unfair. She motioned for Tsukiyama to sit up and proceeded to unclasp her bra with shaking hands. Once it was removed and thrown somewhere off the bed, Kaneki reached both of her hands up to feel Tsukiyama's soft breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers.

Tsukiyama had larger breasts than Kaneki, and they weren't as sensitive, but it still felt nice nonetheless. Tsukiyama gave a sigh of contentment, encouraging Kaneki to keep doing what she was doing. Kaneki brought her face up to nibble on Tsukiyama's neck, soon biting down on it, gaining a gasp out of her. It was only enough to bruise though. It would heal quickly anyway, Kaneki thought to herself.

But Kaneki thought it wasn't nearly enough. She wanted to make Tsukiyama into a moaning, squirming mess. Little did she know that Tsukiyama was willing to be completely at her will.

Kaneki ran her hand down lower on Tsukiyama, rubbing her lower stomach and the insides of her thighs, purposefully missing the spot that Tsukiyama wanted to be touched most.

The other hand that was still caressing Tsukiyama's breast moved up to her jaw as Kaneki brought her in for an improper, open-mouthed kiss.

Tsukiyama groaned when Kaneki rubbed her through her underwear. They were wet, already most likely ruined, but she didn't care. The feeling of Kaneki's lips against hers was amazing, and as their tongues rolled together, the urge to bite Kaneki's tongue was almost too strong. Tsukiyama knew if she tried to taste Kaneki's flesh now, she couldn't be trusted by her anymore. She fought hard to control herself.

Tsukiyama tried to grind against her hand, but Kaneki's other one came down to hold her hips down.

Soon after, Kaneki pulled away from the kiss, needing a breath. A trail of saliva followed, and it was surprisingly erotic.

She told Tsukiyama to remove her underwear, and was more than happy to do so.

Kaneki marveled at the sight before her.

Her fingers traced the outline of Tsukiyama's cunt, and she wasn't surprised to find that it was already wet enough for her to slip two fingers inside. Tsukiyama spread her legs a little more, and Kaneki began to pump her fingers in and out, the sensation leaving Tsukiyama breathless.

When Kaneki used her other hand to roughly rub against Tsukiyama's clit, it was almost enough for her to come, until Kaneki slowed down the pace, making sure to keep her on edge.

"Ahh.." Tsukiyama sighed. "Kaneki, please let me come.."

Realizing how much control she had over Tsukiyama, Kaneki felt triumphant.

"Alright, but only 'cause you treated me so well." Kaneki leaned forward to give her a gentle kiss on the forehead, and she quickened her pace yet again.

Only a few moments more and Tsukiyama could feel herself about to come. She grabbed Kaneki's shoulders and pulled her down for a forceful kiss.

When she came, she released herself from Kaneki's mouth, and bit into her shoulder, enough to bleed but not enough to rip off the flesh. The taste of Kaneki's blood only made her orgasm more intense, Kaneki's fingers fucking her relentlessly through it.

Even after she relaxed, Kaneki still had her fingers inside of her, and it made Tsukiyama shake and shudder with sensitivity. Her mouth had long left her shoulder where she had bitten, but she still licked where the beads of blood had collected.

Kaneki didn't seem to mind Tsukiyama biting into her, but she wasn't going to let Tsukiyama get a taste of her without getting a taste of Tsukiyama herself.

"C-can I.." Kaneki started, bringing her teeth to the junction where her neck and shoulder met.

The only encouragement Tsukiyama gave her was a tug on her neck, pulling her down further.

Kaneki sunk her teeth harshly into the soft flesh, a little too hard. She felt a bit bad, but the only reaction out of Tsukiyama was a slight flinch.

Kaneki tore off a little bit of flesh, and chewed it thoroughly. Then she licked the wound, lapping up the rest of the blood before the wound healed, her own having already healed all the way. It tasted surprisingly good, but she didn't have the energy left to taste any more.

She dipped her head down, placing her forehead against Tsukiyama's head. There was just a little blood left on her lips, and it dripped down onto Tsukiyama's face.

"What now?" Kaneki asked weakly.

"We can rest for a while." She replied. After all, it was dark and they were both exhausted.

Not bothering to find any of her clothes, Kaneki climbed off of Tsukiyama. She gathered the blanket on the bed and threw it across both of them, snuggling into her. Tsukiyama draped her arm over Kaneki, pulling her closer. Kaneki let out a deep sigh of bliss, and for the first time in a long time, sleep came easily for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It shouldn't have taken me this long to post this but I literally write at the pace of a snail

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only time that I've benifitted from taking French in high school. I hope my teachers are proud of me.


End file.
